


The Beggar

by Neyah444



Series: City Park Afternoons [26]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Affection, Angst, Darkness, Fear of Rejection, Love, M/M, Money, Prostitution, Sex, lonelyness, unrequited feelings, whispered words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyah444/pseuds/Neyah444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beggars can’t be choosers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beggar

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [City Park Afternoons](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/City_Park_Afternoons) prompt #28: Gently.

He took me gently in his arms, smiling, basking in the afterglow of our intercourse. 

“I love you.” he said, though he wasn’t looking at me. There was no need for me to say anything, I knew it wouldn’t be welcome.

These words of love spoken softly in the dark were nothing new. It wasn’t an everyday occurrence, but it happened fairly often. It was a bittersweet thing, but I took what I could, even if it wasn’t directed at me. Beggars can’t be choosers.

I took their money and a bit of their unrequited affection. They knew I wouldn’t reject them. That was all I’d ever be good for.


End file.
